


Twist of Fate- The Homecoming

by Distracted



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-11
Updated: 2003-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distracted/pseuds/Distracted
Summary: SUMMARY : The aftermath ofTwist of Fate





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Twist of Fate- The Homecoming

##  Twist of Fate- The Homecoming

##### Written by Kirsty Moir   
Comments? Write to us at [klm_lou@hotmail.com](mailto:klm_lou@hotmail.com)

  * SUMMARY : The aftermath of [Twist of Fate](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/TwistofFate.htm)
  * PG-13 [D] [HC] 



* * *

The wormhole snapped into life inside the ring that gave it form. Immediately, there was a flurry of activity in and around the Gateroom. The iris slid into place, hiding glowing blue disk from sight. Weapons and minds were readied for whatever it was that came through the wormhole to Earth. With the code received, the iris once again slid back to expose the event horizon. From it stepped four weary, bloody people wearing torn BDUs. Jack was holding up Sam, while Daniel leaned weakly against Teal’c. 

Jack offered a weak smile and even weaker salute to his superior officer before bringing his battered team to a halt at the bottom of the ramp. Hammond took one look at their torn and bloody BDUs, and snapped off a crisp order to the airman standing behind him. In seconds, the medical team were in the Gateroom. By this time, the team had settled on the ramp to the gate, each leaning against each other for support. 

Janet rushed into the room, followed by an another doctor and four nurses. With SG1 it paid to be prepared. She never knew what to expect. Once they had come back from a mission covered in fungus that looked like sugar candy. It had taken the medical team days to get them free of the stuff. Silently wondering where to start, she walked briskly over to the base of the ramp, assessing the team’s condition as she went. Teal’c, of course, looked the best. She pegged him with an ankle injury from the way he sat with his leg in front of him. After telling a nurse with a glance what she wanted, Janet moved on to her next patient. 

Her practised gaze moved on to Jack next. He sat stiffly, with an arm wrapped around his ribs. The drying blood on the leg of his BDUs was easy to see. She rightly guessed that he had bruised or broken ribs as well as the leg injury. He caught her eye and then glanced at his team, subtly telling her to take care of them first. She nodded impeccably and moved on, knowing that he was in no immediate danger. A nurse moved in to take care of the wound, leaving her free to care for the rest of the team. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him settled, complaining loudly, into a wheelchair for the journey to the infirmary. 

Sam was a mass of cuts and bruises, with a few deeper cuts that would require stitches mixed in. Janet could see that even with only a token examination. She wondered if there were any hidden injuries, then decided that she’d find out about them soon enough. When she had Sam settled onto a gurney, she moved onto the last member of the team. Janet wondered for a minute exactly what they'd run into on the planet that had downed a full team. She passed Sam a wad of gauze to press on the bleeding wound on her cheekbone before she was whisked away by two of her nurses. 

He was sat holding a large pad of gauze to a wound on the back of his head. Apart from that, he looked fine. He even still had his glasses. He smiled at her before she turned to give the nurses their orders. 

"Hey Janet." He said with a shy smile.

"Hey Daniel." She said back, a little distractedly. "What happened to you?" she asked

"I hit my head on a rock, I think." He said "I was out for a few minutes, but I can remember all that happened before that." 

"Who or what did this to you?" she asked, making a note on the clipboard she carried. His answer surprised her. 

"Jack." He said simply

"He hit you?" she asked, highly surprised, knowing that it was an offence. Besides that little fact, she knew that Jack would never hit one of his team unless he had no other choice. 

"What? Hell, no." Daniel said, shocked that his words had been misinterpreted. "He pushed me out of the way of the…. Thing we were fighting." He said.

"Oh." She said, and that was all. 

Within half an hour, SG-1 found themselves once again in the infirmary being poked and prodded. None of their wounds were life threatening, but they would be painful for a while. Janet peeped into the large room she had assigned them all. Sam’s bed was closet to the door, and had a curtain around it for when she didn’t want to deal with the boys being, well, boys. Daniel’s was next, so that the two scientists could talk tecno-babble to each other with out having to shout over Jack and Teal’c. 

Teal’c’s temporary bed was next, as she’d insisted that he stay in the infirmary at least overnight. He’d assured her that Junior would take care of the injury, but she’d insisted. In the end, he’d given in, as it was far easier than arguing with an irate Janet. Jack’s bed was last, and had been deliberately chosen so that he had to sneak past three other people if he tried to leave in infirmary. She’d grown wise to him over the years. 

From her vantage point, she could see that Teal’c was meditating, while Sam appeared to be asleep. Well, that was to be expected, as it was three in the morning. Feeling slightly worried when she didn’t see Daniel in his bed, she entered the room. She was only slightly relieved to find him sitting playing chess with a annoyed looking Jack O’Neill.

"What are you two doing?" she whispered, so not to wake the others. 

She received a strange look from Jack, who was sitting on the bed and a whispered "we’re playing chess." From Daniel, who was perched in the chair. 

"Yeah, that I can see." She snapped back as best as she could, wishing she could roll her eyes at him.

"And Danny-boy here keeps cheating." Jack whined in a quiet voice. 

"Just because I happen to have won three games in a row does not mean that I am cheating!" Daniel protested softly, then turned to talk to Janet "we have other games, if you’d like to play." He offered, pulling back the covers to show a selection of games stashed there. 

"No, thanks, Daniel." She said, then turned back in to the formidable doctor they all knew and feared "you have ten minutes. If you are not both in your own beds by then, I have a trainee nurse waiting who’d love to stick a needle in each of you." She threatened and left them to their game. 

She came back exactly ten minutes later. Her threat seemed to have done the trick, because both Jack and Daniel were laid in their own beds. She could hear quiet snores that indicated Daniel, at least, was asleep. As she crept quietly closer, she could see that Jack was still awake. 

She went over to him, wondering which particular demon was bothering him tonight. He smiled tiredly at her as she sat down in the chair that Daniel had vacated. 

"Hey, sir." She said, wondering how to start what promised to be an awkward conversation. 

"Hey, Doc." Jack said and sighed a little. Just as she thought he wasn’t going to speak, he did. "It’s been a long time since we where all in here." He said.

"I know, sir." Janet said, quietly agreeing with him. Normally only one or two members of SG-1 ended up in her clutches, not the full team. She decided to update him on his team’s various injuries. "They’re all gonna be fine, sir. Sam has cuts and bruises, but nothing else. Daniel just has the bump on his head and Teal’c assures me that Junior will heal his ankle in no time." She said. 

"That’s good." He said, "it could have been a lot worse, you know. The thing we were fighting was huge." 

"But it wasn’t, was it?" she said "you got your team home alive and intact and that’s what matters, Jack." She said firmly

"Thanks, Janet." He said and yawned widely. 

"Looks like it’s time for me to go, sir." Janet said as he struggled to cover another, larger yawn. 

"Goodnight, Doc." Jack said sleepily, as he lost the battle to stay awake. His brown eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out.

"Goodnight, sir." She whispered to his sleeping form. 

As she left the room, she turned to see three sleeping and one meditating form. A small smile escaped her as she flipped off the main lights and left the, to their dreams. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> © July, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
